


Like a bad hollywood rom-com

by tennisuhs



Series: FICTOBER2018 [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 80's Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Very happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennisuhs/pseuds/tennisuhs
Summary: Taeil and Yuta met in their college years. The spark was there from the beginning and it was a matter of time that they got together. Which they did, five years down the line.However, amidst their comfortable life, an unexepcted event happens, and their love for each other might be put at risk.





	Like a bad hollywood rom-com

PROMPT 5: LAST NIGHT’S KISS → YUIL

 

“I really liked kissing you last night.”

 

It was packing day. The white week was over and it was time to head back to the campus, hopefully with new batteries or more wills to finish the senior year. Law school had been a journey, but it would feel weird after graduate. Even after endless complaining, Taeil found himself attached to the routine, to the morning lectures, to the hands on investigation and even, God forbid him, the group projects.

 

Missing people was something Taeil was used to at this point, coming from a rural area, no one really was rooting for him, even his parents secretly hoped their eldest child would just settle for their family business, continuing the legacy of being the richest people in town. A town composed by those wealthy investors that got up one day and decided that the city wasn’t the place to be anymore, thinking it was time to re-invent the townside, to bring class there and get away from the toxic fumes of the roads.

 

And to that Taeil agreed. He had the most memorable childhood stories out of his friend group, he would always be grateful for growing up amidst starry nights and beside small rivers, climbing trees and creating his own forest creatures.

 

However, the city was the place for youth, for growing as a young adult, for learning. Intellectual circles gathered in the nearby cafés for poetry nights, local bands played on fridays and people finally started to break the mold of art. Taeil had been in countless exhibitions made by art students, plays, performances and galleries thanks to his roommates being media and art majors. But he mostly, was eternally grateful for going to that one independent fashion week show.

 

To clarify, there was no fashion week happening, not even near close to the month, it wasn’t a presentation for a new season, but rather a new brand. Created single-handedly by a young japanese designer. With self dyed hair, a contagious smile and a slight lisp given by his accent. Almond shaped eyes and a terrific sense of humor. Yes, Taeil had found himself drawn to that world, to his world, to Nakamoto Yuta. And the way he expressed himself, the love in his eyes when he talked about fashion and art, his story fascinating, his runaway teenage days finally being worth it.

 

It was a mutual fascination for years.

 

Until senior year, where both friend groups, Yuta’s and Taeil’s, decided to rent a small cottage up in the mountains. Poets wrote, singers composed and Taeil became Yuta’s personal sky teacher. Just like in fiction representations, Taeil got to hold Yuta’s hip, his hands when leading him on the tiny slides, got to hug him when he was about to fall and consequently becoming the younger’s pillow while laughing out apologies. Hair sprinkled with snow, flushed cheeks and dry lips: he’d never looked so beautiful.

 

But it was at midnight, when fireworks signaled a new year, and the two boys had been oddly excluded by the group of friends, making their the small balcony; thick blankets stolen from the bedrooms to guard them from the sharp cold of now January. It was at the impermanent light of the fireworks, and the incandescent moon light when Yuta, tucked against Taeil’s side, leaned in and found the older midway.

 

After the first kiss they fell silent.

And after the second Yuta sat down properly.

The third came with Taeil bringing the other on top of him.

 

And the fourth was interrupted by a very drunk Taeyong, holding hands with a slightly more sober Kun, urging them to join the comba train started by a completely shitfaced Doyoung in the living room.

 

Taeil had woken up in the bathroom tub and Yuta was sleeping in the counter of the kitchen, festive hat still on.

 

They had been roommates and packing had been absolutely hell: beads of awkwardness lingered in their conversation about what they were going to do the next few months, the kissing accident avoided like a mine line. Taeil knew he was cutting every attempt of conversation short with his monosyllabic answers, and he felt guilty about it but, at the same time, the thorn didn’t quite disappear. Taeil was that type of person who needed confrontation to solve his messy mind, and even more tangled heart.

 

It was Yuta who spoke first.

 

It was Taeil who dropped the shirt he was folding on the bed.

 

It was Yuta who wrapped his arms around Taeil.

 

And it was Taeil who answered “me too.” Before pushing Yuta against the mattress.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Living together proved to be the least romantic thing the couple had ever done, even after going to the hospital because Taeil got stung by a jellyfish while swimming in the sea, forcing the couple to finish their trip to the sea to celebrate their second year anniversary. Sharing bathroom had been the first and most tremendously big issue they had, prompting them to have constant arguments for two whole days.

 

“It’s just a toothbrush!” Yuta had yelled his hands tugging in his nowbrown hair.

“But it’s _my_ toothbrush which I use five times a day! And you put it in you m- oh god.” Taeil put his hand in his mouth, trying his best not to gag in the middle of the street.

“I’ve put your entire dick in my mouth, Moon Taeil! It’s not that big of a deal!” Half the street had turned their heads to the couple, while the other half agreed with Yuta.

“We’ll talk about this later.” a blushed and frustrated Taeil had said between clenched teeth.

“Okay, have a good day at work babe.”

“You too.” and it would have been sinful to break the now tradition of kissing Yuta goodbye.

 

All in all, they adapted to each other’s work routines quite rapidly, they decided to go for the ‘midweek date night’ thing Doyoung had recommended them because, there was nothing like waking up with sore body and slight hangover on a Thursday, but really, they wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

They soon learned how magical it is to wake up every single day next to the person you love the most in the world. To that one person you heart chose as your soulmate, that one you want to give everything and more, fish out the stars for them, claw your way to each planet for. And Taeil had found himself admiring Yuta soundly sleeping five more minutes, too many times to count, Taeil had woken up with kisses on his face and tickles on rainy days, or while snow was clogging the streets.

 

Domesticity had hidden gems they discovered one by one together, bringing more joy and happiness to their life than they would have never expected.

 

Yuta had made himself a name in the industry, not big enough to be taken away from his mundane life, but still enough to gain an earning equiparable to a law student now-turned-to-attorney Taeil.

 

Five years in the making for Taeil to drop the news on a mid-May morning. “My parents are coming to town for my birthday.”

 

That was Yuta’s favourite mug, yes the one that fell on the floor and shattered everywhere because, if it was Yuta reacting to something it had to be over the top and dramatic. Taeil sighed and went to fetch the broom as Yuta stared at where Taeil once stood, with his face still conflicted between horror, shock and bewilderment. An expression that wasn’t broken even after Taeil had finished sweeping the floor clean, walking in front of his partner to hold his face and hopefully break him from his daze.

 

“It’s going to be fine.” he reassured him, before pecking him on the nose. “I promise, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and they want to see me happy. And that’s what I am.” still however, no answer.

 

“Yuta?” nope, nothing from the other. “At least say something.”

 

All that came was a ‘ah’ from where Yuta’s mouth had been slightly open, but finally his eyes moved to meet Taeil’s. “They are going to hate me.” Yuta whispered before puckering his lips, as Taeil was once more leaning in.

 

“Don’t be like this, they will adore you.” another peck. “Now get ready we are running late.”

  
  
  


“So, tell us dear.” the only womanly voice in the car spoke.

 

And given that Taeil had already answered to all the questions so far, Yuta jumped on his backseat. “Yes ma’am?”

 

“What do your parents do for a living?” she had her big purse well secured on her lap, as the still chilly air of New York disarrayed her hair like a playful ginger poodle playing in the sky, their rooftop car turning heads as they crossed the bridge.

 

Gulping down at her question, Yuta met Taeil’s eyes on the rear mirror, however, given that Taeil was wearing his glasses, there was no telling on whatever he was trying to convey to the other. Still, Yuta’s silent cry for help didn’t go unnoticed, for Taeil turned on the radio.

 

“You guys must be exhausted, let’s listen to some classic music and we’ll let you nap a little.” He was a professional at this: steady smile, secure enough to fool anyone, truly the perfect modern poker face, if he had been an insurance seller they would be swimming in money. But Taeil was one hell of an attorney, if all his sleepless nights were the ones to act as alibi.

 

It only took people who knew before finishing law school to notice, and that was of course, his own mother.

 

“Oh honey but I’m so curious about Yuta!” it was one of the fakest tones Yuta had ever had the displeasure to encounter. “You always talk to him in such high regard yet, you’ve never told us about his background. Can’t a mother be curious?”

 

Yuta really wanted to jump out from that car, he really wanted the river to swallow him whole if that meant never having to share space with that woman again.

 

“Let the boy breathe, honey. You are being too harsh on our first meeting.”

  


God bless Taeil’s father. He, undoubtedly, was the mold from where Taeil had been created: not only they looked exactly the same, but he had also the manners and the sensitivity to read spaces and ambiences like no other. Well, he was a rather respected businessman after all, knowing people had to be listed as one of his best set of skills.

 

And it was a relief, Yuta didn’t want to live as one of those people who hated their in-laws.

 

“What is it about your parents that you want to keep a secret, son?” yeah, that tone wasn’t relieving at all. It was somehow threatening, making Yuta recoil in his seat in the living room, Taeil having to drag his mom to the kitchen before he could make any more questions about Yuta.

 

The woman had gone over everything: from colors, to movies, to art, everything one can put in a profile form, she asked about it. How did he get started in fashion, who helped him, who founded his brand, how did he get acquaintance, with whom, who had worked for him, even asked how much he earned a month. Taeil had shot her a death glare at that.

 

But the women pressed on until dessert was served. And Yuta has to refrain himself from stabbing his chest with a spoon by the last bit of macarons she took. It was draining really, being on the lookout for your mother-in-law to come unpromptedly with a question, assuredly made in order to make him fall, to expose Yuta as an unfitting partner.

 

And ultimately, when the woman was following her son to the kitchen, to look at whatever Taeil was so eagerly going to show her, Yuta finally felt himself digesting the food he had eaten almost out of politeness. Hunger had left him the second he had seen Taeil’s parents at the airport, big suitcases only to spend a few days, mother wearing a big had she soon used as a fan, and dad wearing a suit as if he was going to end a deal. They were extremely intimidating, and that didn’t change a bit even in the course of a few hours.

 

Except the dad which Yuta thought he could regard as a friend.

And he had been wrong.

 

“It’s not a secret, sir.” he pathetically answered, dropping his slightly trembling hands to his lap.

 

“We are really trying to like you here, Nakamoto.” ouch, that was harsh, not even his employees called him by his surname, maybe because it was the name of the brand and it would sound weird, but still. That felt like a noose around his neck. He had been feeling like that all throughout the day, fearing to move a muscle in case the rope would tighten.

 

“I know, sir. And I respect that.” Yuta closed his eyes shut completely for a few seconds, like a kid being scolded. If they wanted honestly, they were going to get honesty. “I really do, sir.” his eyes opened, meeting the man’s own gaze from across the table. “If I was the parent of this wonderful human being that is Moon Taeil, I would also want him to be with the best person in the world. I wouldn’t settle with some japanese boy who run away from a household where anything different was punished by asswhoopings and slaps. Taeil deserves someone who would gladly walk into a raging sea for him, someone who is ready to give him the world, the entire universe. Taeil deserves all the love in the world, for he looks unapproachable but he is filled to the brim with passion and adoration to live, to experience, to travel and to be loved. I’ve never had the pleasure to meet someone who is ready to take up so many things at once, to say ‘let’s just drop everything and go on a date’ in the middle of the day, because things are shit, and life is kicking everyone’s butt, but he is there, ready to take on the next adventure, to see what life has in store for him, and I feel extremely lucky to be beside him.”

 

It had the effect he was looking for: the man shut up, hands coming clasped together in a sort of praying motion, resting his chin in the tip of his fingers. If Yuta didn’t know better, he’d think the businessman was satisfied with the answer.

 

“That still doesn’t answer the question.” The woman had entered the room once more, standing behind her husband, hands on his shoulders and joining in the apparently hobby of staring holes into Yuta’s body.

 

“I don’t have to answer all your questions ma’am. I am an adult and I deserve some privacy.” Yuta stood up, throwing his napkin onto the table. “Have you, with all due respect, stop to think that maybe, talking about my family is the issue here? That mayhaps, I don’t have one anymore, but I’m more than ready to build one with the man I love?” Taeil’s face registered so many emotions Yuta didn’t have time to stop and count them, but when he got close Yuta only stepped back. He was at his breaking point.

 

“Ma’am I have you in my heart as a family member, as someone I desire to love and cherish like Taeil does. But you are making this very difficult.” Yuta looked at Taeil, finally looked at him, but couldn’t keep eye contact for too long, both their eyes threatening to shed tears. “Now if you excuse me.” he talked to the parents again. “I don’t feel very well, I’m going to sleep.”

  
  


For the rest of the week, the family didn’t gather at Taeil’s and Yuta’s place not even once. Taeil offering a little bit of information every time he stepped out, telling Yuta where he was headed to and if he should wait for him awake. Most nights Yuta went to sleep alone. Every morning he woke up to a coldening bed, Taeil busing himself with his morning doings and routine.

 

It didn’t last.

 

On the fourth day, Yuta couldn’t handle not seeing Taeil after waking up, being the only light he wanted to see after dropping off from dreamland. Not the offending sun, not the ceiling lights. So Yuta rose from the bed and walked to the kitchen where Taeil was making coffee. At first he leaned against the counter, letting the elder move around and hoping that he’d catch his attention.

 

When that didn’t work, Yuta sighed and went to where Taeil was standing in front of the coffee machine, wrapped his arms around his middle and rested his nose against the back of his neck. Taeil didn’t reciprocate at first, didn’t put resistance nor pushed him away, but it was worse this way, knowing that Taeil was willingly letting Yuta do his thing, without him doing from his part.

 

The façade broke, however. After a minute of Yuta holding on him like dear life, clutching the fabric under his hands, breathing more and more laboradly against Taeil’s neck; the elder finally fell lax against the other’s touch, swaying ever-so-slightly from side to side with his head tilted a little bit. His arms covered Yuta’s, and a shaky inhale hovered in the air as the coffee was being poured. Yuta couldn’t see it but he could almost feel Taeil closing his eyes, as if all the tension was finally starting to dissipate.

 

They didn’t know what to say. What was to say really? Yuta wasn’t sorry, he knew he was right, and he knew that Taeil knew. Yuta however, was also aware that putting Taeil in this position: making him choose between him and his family, was a very assholish move. For that, he was sorry.

 

And as if Taeil could read his mind, he turned his head a little from where it was leaning against Yuta’s shoulder, now the youngest being the one supporting his weight almost entirely. With his nose now against Yuta’s throat he spoke. “I love you so much, Yuta. You know that, right?”

 

After Yuta’s nod, Taeil started to re-compose himself. “I love you too.” rang from Yuta’s throat and  he’d never meant it more. “I love you too, Moon Taeil.”

 

They arrived awfully late at work that day, with Yuta half limping and Taeil trying to cover his neck as much as possible. But they were alright. They would be alright.

  
  


It was an ambush. Straight up, no hesitation. If Yuta had to re-write the definition of ambush and put that as an example he would in a heartbeat.

 

Sweaty and terrified to the bones, Yuta arrived at the doors of the hospital. Heart beating everywhere but inside his ribcage, he felt the sandwich had for dinner rise from the depths of his stomach. He really didn’t think twice before rushing across the street, almost getting run over, and jumping on the stairs two at a time.

 

At the end, the two very familiar figure stood. Arms linked in a very classy manner, their faces rigid as stone.

 

“How is he?” Yuta wanted to scream, but with all the running from his workplace, he barely had air flowing in his lungs. At the silence he asked again. “How is Taeil? Where is he?” and how his voice was louder, yet, it was still met with silence.

 

Biting his tongue, Yuta was ready to push them aside and enter the damn building himself, if only he hadn't been stopped by the father. “He is not in here.” was all Yuta received as an answer before his mind started to wonder about all the outcomes those worse implied.

 

“Then where is he? Is he okay?” the hold in his arm only grew stronger, the man really had been keeping up with his workout routine at the park ever since their arrived barely five days ago.

 

“He is fine. He is working.”

 

“Then we should go there! Why did you tell me to meet here? what are we wa-Oh.” It sunk and Yuta felt pathetic. Still trying to calm down his breathing through ragged breathes, his eyes jumped from the man to the woman, trying to find answers to no avail.

 

“Why don’t we go for lunch?” suggested the woman but Yuta didn’t even budge.

 

Instead a dry laughter bloomed from his lips, eyes close, shaking himself free from the man’s grasp, he looked up as the humorless laughter stopped. “You two really just called me on my workplace, acting all panicked because Taeil got into an accident, to go out for lunch?” his tone was accusatory, sharp, mean.

 

“Listen, kid. We owe an apology.”

  
  


Apple pie had never tasted this weird. It wasn’t that the pie was bitter, or that the baker had mistaken the sugar from the salt. In fact, the pie was great. But the company made it weird.

 

The three of them ate their food with the utmost silence, no one really daring the start the conversation. Eyes were only met when the food came, for the rest of the meal, their gazed focused in the meal itself. At the beginning, actually, Yuta cut them some slack: he had just yelled at the couple in a public space, after all. But when desert time came around, Yuta was more than tired and irritated from waiting. It even crossed his mind to not forgive them if the apology ever got out from their mouths.

 

Still, he wasn’t going to be the disrespectful one there and demand. So he kept on waiting, munching his food, and praying that Taeil didn’t go to Yuta’s workplace so they could eat together, and catch wind on what happened.

 

Father finished first. So, in cue, he was the first to talk. “Excellent food, and a great place, don’t you think?”

 

Yuta didn’t know how to respond to that: he wanted to laugh bitterly again, scream and even strangle the man, but instead, he kept his poker face and sipped on his milkshake.

 

“Oh absolutely.” agreed the woman. “The high ceilings really are something, huh?”

Again, Yuta didn’t react.

 

“Okay, we should get to business.” and for a split second Yuta felt like he, really, was just a measly business man, who decided to collaborate with Taeil’s father.

 

What he didn’t expect was for the mother to extend both her hands, reaching for his own at the other end of the table. Her hold was feeble, her hands cold from holding the sorbet, but she also had the habit of caressing the other person’s knuckles like Taeil. It was familiar at least, something Yuta could encour himself onto, like a leach. Reminding him who he was doing everything for.

 

“Yuta we are terribly sorry.” came from the mother first. “We have no excuse for judging you the way we did, causing you such terrific distress. Both you and Taeil.” her thumb was tender against Yuta’s skin, and it just didn’t feel right to not accept the gesture, but the woman took his silence as a greed flag to keep talking. “You were right, you know? Taeil deserves the best and, for all we know about you, and how Taeil talks about you. We really have no other thing to do but give you our most sincere blessing.”

 

Yuta blinked twice, eyes traveling up to meet the woman. “What?”

 

“You had to see him, son. He talks about you like you put the stars in the sky. You might not be perfect, but Taeil...he really loves you for who you are. He reminds me of myself when I fell for his mother.” and for the first time Yuta thought he finally was seeing the couple for what they were: humans, flawed and proud and finally dropping their prejudices. “You had your nightmares and demons to fight to get where you are, we are aware of that. But that doesn’t make you any less of a human. Yuta, you are part of our family. And we accept you as you are.”

 

It was the pure sincerity that the words were uttered that did it, really. How filled with meaning they were, against the cold and raspy ones from days before. Yuta shed a tear, suddenly sniffling a few more away.

 

“I’m sorry.” he apologized as his grasp on the woman’s hands left to wipe the waters away.

 

“Hey, there’s nothing to apologize for, dear.” the mother had now sat next to him, arm on his shoulder, rubbing affectionate circles down his spine. She must have taught that to Taeil too. “We are the ones who need to apologize. We were very harsh on you without a motive. Good Lord, you are such a sweet child.” she said adoringly, ruffling Yuta’s hair.

 

If someone told the japanese boy he was dreaming, he would have believed them.

 

“I hope you will find it in your soul to forgive us.” the father hadn’t moved but his eyes had turned somewhat sweet, definitely more warm, gold sparkles against the afternoon light.

 

Yuta, still sniffing, broke into a smile. “I mean there’s something you guys can do, but Taeil must not know about it.”

 

 

 

Central park closed its gates a bit later on June, given that summer liked to drag the daylight as far and wide as it could go. So the entire family decided to go for a stroll after their lunch. It was Saturday and it couldn’t be more lively, the park was littered with people, some friend groups playing the guitar, others putting away their picnic equipments, kids playing here and there and parents guarding them while still cuddling on a bench.

 

It didn’t even smell like New York. Summer was dancing its way to the city, and the flowers were desperate for the change, blooming everywhere in the park. Thankfully no one was deadly allergic to pollen.

 

And maybe it did smell like New York but to Yuta, that night was going to mark the beginning of a new era, and he couldn’t deny his nervousness. If Taeil had noticed his hand shaking, he didn’t comment on it, instead he hold on tighter, even placed his head on Yuta’s shoulder for a bit as they talked. Turned to talk to his parents, laughed with them, outstandingly happy that the people he loved the most were getting along even if it was the parents’ last day in the city.

 

The surprise in his face during the birthday party the prior day. Pinching himself awake from a dream he thought was taking place.

 

When Yuta turned to the elder couple, was to nod at them. Getting a nod in return, Yuta’s gaze was determined.

 

“Let’s go up that hill, babe.” He said to Taeil who raised an eyebrow but shrugged in agreement.

 

At the end of the tiny hill awated a tree, decorated with fairy lights and fabric bands. The old tree had seen better days but, it still was filled with flowers, beautiful decorated. It was modest, and slightly out of everyone’s eyes. Private, yet out open to the world. The world Taeil loved so much, the world Yuta wanted to give to his soulmate.

 

“What is this?” curiously, Taeil let go from Yuta’s hold, coming closer to the tree, standing on his tiptoes to reach for the bands.

 

While he did that, a small box was given to Yuta, and when Taeil turned around, he found his partner on one knee.

 

“Wait, babe what are you doing?” he asked coming closer, a little crouched to help the other up.

 

“Taeil,” Yuta started. “When I met you five years ag-”

 

“Oh my god you are doing this.” the panic on Taeil’s face was almost comical.

 

Amidst a giggle, Yuta said. “Yeah I am doing this.” and opened the box. “When I met you five years ago.”  he started again. “I never thought I’d be doing this, in the middle of Center Park, with your lovely parents watching but” at that the couple a little further away laughed, the man holding his wife closer.

 

“But Taeil, I love you more than words can ever say. I can’t see my heart ever stopping beating for you. I can’t picture my life being fulfilled without you. I know you like corny shit, so here I go.” Yuta warned him.

 

And Taeil nodded, hands fanning himself a little as tears fell down his cheeks. “I love corny shit, oh my god Yuta…”

 

“When you smile the sun cowers in shame, when you laugh the moon turns warmer, when you talk the waves only come to never leave, and when you aren’t by my side I feel myself decease.”

 

“Was that poetry?” still crying Taeil inquired.

 

“Yeah, Taeyong helped a little.”  Yuta replied, before clearing his throat. “So, Moon Taeil, love of my life, the best man I’ve ever known, the one who has my entire heart. Would you marry me?”

 

“Oh my fucking god Yuta.” Taeil was sobbing, his hands shaking where Yuta held them in the air between them. “Of course I’ll marry you.”  

 

It really took nothing but two seconds to put the ring on Taeil, who didn’t wait for Yuta to stand up properly to tackle him on a hug, prompting them to fall on the soft grass as the sun set above them. This time Yuta was the pillow and Taeil was still crying, but he didn’t let go until Taeil’s parents came to help them.

 

Showing off the ring, Taeil still couldn’t mutter any coherent sentence but his mother hugged him tight, congratulating him and petting his hair.

 

“Well, kid. You broke him.” said the dad. “But that’s the only time I want to see you making my son cry, understood?”

 

“Sir, yes sir.” breathed Yuta as if he was for the first time in years. Smile echoing the one in Taeil’s features, bathed in his own tears of pure joy as he came to kiss his soon-to-be husband.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 is up!! The prompt actualy started on my twitter ( @yhsdior ) and got very popular so I decided to write it for fictober. I hope i made it some sort of justice, even though i'm not good at endings.
> 
> Also, to give further credit, this whole mess was inspired by NCT 127's latest L'officiel homme photoshoot. 
> 
> my curiouscat in case you want to drop by!  
> https://curiouscat.me/youngghos


End file.
